


twelve

by anipai



Category: World's End Club (Video Game)
Genre: 3 of our main kids r not present yet, F/F, F/M, Gen, HELP WHAT IS GOING ON WITH THE CHARACTER TAGS, I make the rules now, M/M, Multi, NEITHER WAS MOWCHAN GOODBYE, OH BTW this is just for fun im not trying to 'fix' anything, PROTAG POCHI BABEY, UPDATE TATTSUN WASNT EVEN AN OPTION?????, also they are not all 12, apologies yall, canon found dead in a ditch, ft nyoro, i am going to keep all alternatives until i figure it out, i believe in nyorchi siblings supremacy, i gave up on trying to tag maik its just maik now, i refuse to believe aniki and tattsun are the same age, or maybe they arent rare theres just 4 of us in the fandom so we dont know what qualifies as rare, rarepairs galore, the go-getters club doesnt exist, why am i doing a rewrite the game isnt even finished yet, yuki and chuko too. i hate this site
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anipai/pseuds/anipai
Summary: A government-funded project to build a school catered to delinquents and underachievers across the nation is publicized, and within days hundreds of kids are signed up to go. But on the journey there, the coaches carrying the children are reported to have collided in a fatal accident. They are all presumed dead, but within the school, 9 of these kids are being kept inside, forced to participate in a series of life-or-death trials in order to have a chance of escaping.CURRENTLY ON PAUSE UNTIL WEC PART 2 IS RELEASED !! :]
Relationships: Aniki & Pai (World's End Club), Aniki & Reycho (World's End Club), Aniki & Vanilla (World's End Club), Aniki & Yuki (World's End Club), Aniki/Kansai (World's End Club), Aniki/Pai (World's End Club), Chuko & Yuki (World's End Club), Jennu & Chuko (World's End Club), Jennu/Nyoro (World's End Club), Kansai & Pai (World's End Club), Kansai/Pai (World's End Club), Mowchan & Tattsun (World's End Club), Mowchan/Tattsun (World's End Club), Nyoro & Pai (World's End Club), Pai & Pochi (World's End Club), Pai & Reycho (World's End Club), Pai & Vanilla (World's End Club), Pochi & Nyoro (World's End Club), Pochi & Reycho (World's End Club), Pochi & Vanilla (World's End Club), Pochi/Vanilla (World's End Club), Pochi/Vanilla/Reycho (World's End Club), Reycho & Vanilla (World's End Club), Reycho & Yuki (World's End Club), Reycho/Pochi (World's End Club), Reycho/Vanilla (World's End Club), Yuki & Vanilla (World's End Club)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 5





	twelve

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW, this fic has been planned for a while. finally managed to get my creative energy together and start writing it ... i hope you all enjoy it !! also haha funny title get it.... bc.... theres 12 of them......... ok yeah i just couldnt think of a title i might change it later AHAHAHAHHA

A young girl was sprinting down a long hallway. She was running blindly. Her legs moved faster than her mind could even process. Her ankles ached with pain as she started to restlessly stumble and trip towards her goal.

The girl couldn’t catch her breath. If her heavy footsteps weren't enough to alert those awful people where she was going, then her weakened breathing definitely would. But she had to keep moving. She had come so far, she couldn't possibly give up now. And she was probably so close! There's no way she could fail. 

_I have to keep going! I have to keep my promise! Their sacrifices just can't be for nothing!_ she thought. _If I can just make it to the end of the hall, then...!_

Her head was starting to ring loudly, and the girl started to feel numb from the pain. She could hear more approaching footsteps. She wanted to keep fighting, but she was quickly losing her energy. Despite all her exhaustion, an old memory was faintly playing out in her mind. 

_''Are you sure this is a good idea, XXXXXXX...?'' XXXXXX said nervously._

_''Uh huh! Come on, XXXXXX, don't go all anxious on me now. We got this!''_

_''Sorry, it's just that... I can't help but worry about what will happen if we get caught.''_

_''We won't! I'll make sure of that. And then, once we're out of here, we can go and help them!''_

_''I guess I just feel a little guilty that we couldn't save XXXXXX. Maybe if we had interfered more, then - ''_

_''Hey, XXXXXX, it's okay. I know we couldn't help XXXXXX, but we still have time to save the rest of them. We just have to keep hoping!''_

The girl's vision was getting more and more fuzzier, and she finally gave in to all the pain. 

_I'm sorry, XXXXXXX... I couldn't keep our promise... I can only hope... that they..._

A small _thud_ hit the ground as the girl collapsed. Footsteps approached her moments after. 

''I thought I might find you here.'' a voice said. ''Don't worry. I'll make sure they don't hurt you anymore.'' there was a short pause, before they spoke again, barely above a whisper. ''It's the least I can do for what I've done.'' 

Meanwhile, a man sitting in a rather tall chair lashed out angrily at the person before him. ''Don't tell me we _lost_ her?'' the man said impatiently.

''I - yes. All doors leading to the outside world have been shut down in hopes of catching her.''

A loud bang of frustration echoed throughout the room, the man getting visibly irritated as he stood up and slammed the table with his fist. ''This was not how things were supposed to be.'' he said. ''Do me a favour and begin the testing procedures once she is back in our hold. She may be on the run for now, but I am confident that we will be able to capture her again.''

''Yes, sir.'' 

''Be warned, however. If this happens again, there will be serious consequences. I don't want any more disturbances in our plans.'' 

''Of course, sir.'' ''If I may interrupt, leader.'' a new voice spoke up as the door to the room was swung open gently. ''Me and a small team of other MAIK members have successfully tracked down the girl.'' ''Ah, excellent.'' The man sighed with content. ''Now we can - '' ''Ah, forgive me, sir, but is it possible for me to overlook the girl and her laboratory room? I wish to be of more aid in our plans. I can assure you that I am more than capable of handling it.''

The man stood in thoughtful silence for a while, before replying; ''...Very well. But if you disappoint me, your punishment will be severe.''

''I have no intentions of doing so.''

* * *

''You can't be serious.'' Pochi stared at his father. ''You're sending me there? I don't know any of these people! And how do we know we can trust them not to kidnap me?''

''Pochi, you aren't going to get kidnapped. It's government funded, so the chances are you'll be perfectly safe.'' His father sighed. ''Look, I understand that you feel upset about this, but I genuinely think this is going to help you make friends and get better grades in school.''

''...I don't need friends.''

''Yes, you do. And that still leaves your grades. You are going, and that is final.''

''...Well, when does it start?''

''In a week. You don't need to pack anything, just take your school bag as usual.''

''And where is this 'oh so prestigious' school?''

''Watch your tone.'' his father warned. ''It's in Tokyo. Make sure you don't use up all your game battery on the ride there, and _please_ try to talk to some people?'' 

''Tokyo?! Isn't that a bit far...?'' Pochi said. 

''Look, I'm not the one in charge of where it's gonna be. Just... make sure you give it your best effort over there, okay?'' 

* * *

Well, the day's finally come. 

Contrary to popular belief, Pochi was _not_ a no-good delinquent.

Yeah, it wasn't exactly rare to say that Pochi often got into fights. And usually lost. Or that he has the worst grades in the entire school. But he was not a delinquent. And he definitely wasn't suited to go to a school full of them. But his father had made it pretty clear that he was dead set on sending him there.

Apparently, he had to attend a sort of assembly gathering and be told which coach number he was going to be sent to. He hurried on inside to the building, trying to avoid any kids that looked like they would try to pick a fight with him. Inside the hall, there were what appeared to be staff members handing out cards with numbers on them. Surprisingly, there wasn't that many people in the hall.

Pochi approached one of the staff nervously, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Fortunately, the staff member smiled at him happily and offered him one of the number cards. ''Lovely to have you here! Here's your card with the number your designated coach will have.'' 

''Ah - um, thank you.'' The number Pochi was given was 4. 

Bundles of kids were starting to head outside through a large door placed on the opposite wall of entry. They were all either arguing or trying to fight, both of which Pochi wasn't the biggest fan of. Wanting to blend in, Pochi followed them at a short distance and looked for the coach numbered 4.

''Hey, punk. You look too goody two-shoes to be here. Why don't you run on back to your parents?'' Pochi could hear a quite loud and aggressive boy speaking to some poor kid that was probably getting picked on, as well as a group of kids that laughed at the guy's comment. Well, not to say that Pochi didn't care, he just couldn't do anything about it. So he kept on walking.

''You ignorin' me?'' The same boy growled again, only this time did Pochi realize that he was in fact the 'poor kid that was probably getting picked on'.

''No, I just didn't hear you.'' Pochi responded, hoping that it would all be over soon.

''Didn't hear me? Then maybe I should just get closer.''

 _Oh shit._ Pochi thought. He's been in enough skirmishes to know what that meant - a fight.

''Hey, leave him alone. He hasn't done anything to you.'' a new voice said, this one quite feminine but mature-sounding. Pochi looked to where the voice came from, and saw an older looking girl getting herself involved in this for whatever reason. 

''Stay out of this.'' the boy snapped. 

''No, I don't think I will.'' The girl said. ''Quit acting like a little bitch already.'' 

The girl's sharpness seemed to scare the bully, as he fled off with a gang of other kids following close behind him, muttering to themselves. 

''Man, what a jerk.'' she scoffed. ''You okay?'' 

''Ah, uh, yeah, thanks. You didn't have to do that, you know.'' Pochi stammered. 

''Don't worry about it. I see you have the '4' card, too. Oh, my name's Nyoro, by the way.'' 

''M'names Pochi. How come you're going to a school for troublemakers? You seem nice.'' 

''I could ask you the same thing.'' Nyoro said, brushing part of her hair out the way. ''I'm going here because I kept skipping classes.'' Her tone sounded almost offended, like someone had made that up about her. ''What about you?'' 

''I'm... failing all my classes. I'm not bothered about all that, though.'' 

''Well, let's just hope we end up in the same classes. Would be nice to say I have a friend going here with me.'' 

Slightly caught off guard, Pochi stammered his words. ''I - you - friend - y-yeah. Yeah. A friend, huh...? Can't remember the last time I've been called that, if it's even ever happened before.'' 

''You never had a friend before?'' Nyoro raised her eyebrows a little. 

''Not... exactly.'' 

''Consider me your first, then.'' Nyoro held up her hand. Pochi wasn't sure what she was doing at first, but he quickly realized she was gesturing a high five. Pochi held up his own hand and retracted it almost as soon as they made contact.

''Now come on, we're gonna miss the coach if we keep talking here. Let's go!'' Nyoro said, and she stared to walk towards one of the doors leading outside. Pochi quickly trailed along beside her. 

Honestly, Pochi didn't know what to expect, but the coach was... actually pretty quiet. It _was_ the last one in the row outside, so Pochi supposed that this one would hold the very last few of the kids. There were only around nine or ten of them inside, including Pochi, and they all seemed to be split off into little groups and distracted chatting among themselves. Pochi settled himself quietly on a seat, quickly pulling out his game console as to indicate he wasn't interested in chatting with anyone. His father may have wanted him to talk to people, but Pochi didn't. His attention was strictly on the greenish tinted screen. 

''Are you going to play on that the whole trip?''

Pochi let out a yelp of surprise and shot up to look to his right, remembering that Nyoro was sitting beside him. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that.'' she laughed. ''But, uh, the bus has been driving for like 15 minutes now.'' 

''15 minutes...? Driving? We started driving?'' Pochi looked out the window to see the quickly passing hills outside. ''Oh. Didn't notice.'' He shifted around again to face Nyoro. ''Argh, even though we've already set off, I wish I didn't have to go here.''

Nyoro let out a small hum of agreement. ''Though, even if we end up in different classes, let's look out for each other, yeah?''

''Uh-huh.'' Pochi nodded.

They both slipped into a comfortable silence before the coach started to make some rickety, almost broken-sounding noises. Pochi saw that Nyoro was looking into space, a puzzled and maybe even concerned expression on her face. The conversations seemed to have died down, too. It was like everybody on the bus could sense something was off.

''Nyoro... I'm not the only one who feels really... uneasy, right...?'' Pochi murmured. ''Everybody's gone silent.''

''No, no, I feel it too. Like something bad is about to - ''

_Crash._

A large, monstrous creature broke in through the roof, luckily not hitting anyone inside. It looked as if it was some kid's science project had gone wrong, as it appeared to be built out of broken microwaves and old toasters. It grabbed a scrawny looking kid with its scrap metal hands (which probably hurt) and lunged for more of them. 

''What the hell?'' Pochi said quietly, not quite registering what was going on yet. 

''Pochi, look out!'' Nyoro yelled. 

* * *

''He's still not woken up yet?'' a voice said worriedly. ''It's been at least an hour by now.''

_...Nyoro...?_ Pochi thought. He could feel a painful migraine cloud his vision. _What's going on? What happened on the coach?_

''I already told you, Nyoro, he got hit pretty hard in the back of his head.'' a gentle voice replied. ''After he rests a bit, I can assure you he'll be just fine.''

''...Alright, just, make sure he isn't left unattended.'' 

''I wouldn't do that. You're welcome to come and sit here with me, you know.''

''I'm good. I'm going to stay on watch outside, just in case another one of those monsters appears.'' The unknown voiced said a small 'mhm' as a reply. 

Light footsteps walked outside the room Pochi was being kept in, and they started to drift further and further away. 

As Pochi came closer to his senses, he could hear somebody rummaging through a plastic container of some sort. 

''Good thing there was a first aid kit lying around here...'' a stranger said quietly, talking to themselves. It sounded like they were nearby. 

''Where -'' Pochi coughed, feeling dizzy. He tried sitting up in a hurry to make sure he wasn't in danger. He could feel something tight wrapped around his wrist, and it looked like a wristband of some sort. 

''Hey hey, don't try to sit up just yet.'' The stranger chided, gently pushing his shoulders down a little. ''Take a minute to calm down and breathe. It's been... an eventful day. You can talk a bit later.'' 

Pochi complied with their request for a few minutes before speaking again. ''...Can I sit up now?'' 

''Only if you're comfortable to do that. And don't sit up too fast this time.'' 

Pochi lifted himself off the soft surface carefully, making sure he didn't hurt his already ringing head. His vision had cleared up a lot, at least, and he could finally get an image of the stranger Nyoro had left with him. It was another older looking girl with short brown hair with a pink butterfly clip, and she had a frilly tan-and-white shirt on. 

''Sorry about the... makeshift bed. I could only find a few pillows in the meeting room.'' she laughed awkwardly. ''Where are we? What happened to the coach? And how do you know my name?'' He could speak a little more clearly now. 

''The coach we were on got into... a situation. I know this is gonna sound realllly weird, but this trash creature showed up and started swiping at all of us. Luckily, you were the only one who was injured, I think. I mean, I can't remember seeing anyone else hurt, so - oh, no, wait, I don't mean 'luckily' as in it's good that you got hurt, 'luckily' as in we weren't all hurt... gah, I'm sorry... um... we're in the school now. Not sure how. After the coach crashed, nobody can remember anything, just that we all somehow ended up here. But we haven't seen any adults or people that look like they work here. As far as we can tell, it's empty, apart from us.'' The stranger babbled. ''Also, we have these weird wristbands on now.'' 

''Huh.'' Pochi said simply. ''...Do you know Nyoro?'' 

''Not really. I only just met her today, but she's nice.'' the girl yawned. ''You ask a lot of questions. Oh! But that's not a bad thing! And Nyoro was the one who told me your name. Do you think you're in good enough shape for walking? Me and Nyoro assumed that there must be other people hiding around here, so we're trying to find them. But it's okay if you aren't! I'll wait for as long as you need.'' 

''I... I think so.'' 

''Okay, just let me know if you get too tired, okay?'' the girl said, offering Pochi a hand to stand up, which he gratefully accepted. ''Oh, and you can call me Pai.''

''...My name's Pochi. Nice to meet you, Pai.''

''Yeah, you too.'' she smiled. ''Hey, Nyoro, are you still around here?'' Pai called out, opening the door with a soft 'click'. ''I think we're all good.'' 

''Oh! Pochi, you're okay.'' Nyoro said happily. 

''I should hope so.'' Pochi said. ''How did I get knocked out?'' 

''Piece of junk hit you in the head.'' 

''I'm standing right here, and I can hear you, you know!'' a dramatic-looking guy yelled. Judging from his appearance, Pochi guessed that he was quite a fan of baseball, as his entire outfit was literally just a baseball uniform, and he was also holding a baseball bat. ''Don't try to ignore me now that more people have showed up.'' 

''Keep it down a little. Pochi's got a ringing head already.'' said Nyoro, unaffected by the baseball guy's shouting. 

''You mean Scarf over there?'' the boy stared at Pochi warily. ''I dunno. Seems strange to me. You sure you're not working together with Miss Cool and butterfly girl to keep us all locked in here?'' 

''Who's butterfly girl?'' Pai said, tilting her head a little. ''Oh, wait. And hey, isn't the fact that you're carrying a baseball bat that could be used as a weapon around strange too? Where'd you even get that...?'' 

''Hey, I already had it on me, y'hear?'' the boy said, getting offended. ''And I'm not gonna attack any of ya just yet, I'm still deciding if you're cool enough.'' 

''Cool enough...? Didn't you just nickname Nyoro 'Miss Cool'?'' 

''That's a different cool! It means she's level-headed!'' The baseball guy insisted. 

''Anyways, we aren't the ones keeping us all trapped here.'' Pochi said. ''Hell, I don't even remember anything that happened on the coach, apart from when I got hit.'' 

''I can vouch for the both of them, too.'' Nyoro informed. ''I was with Pochi almost the entire time on the coach, and Pai helped me find Pochi again in here, as well as healing him up. I didn't notice anything that seemed weird.'' 

''Yeah, _you_ didn't notice anything.'' the baseball boy said. ''Maybe you're working with them too! If I was the one keeping watch, then I would have noticed something was up.'' 

''Do any of us know what we're doing here?'' Pochi said. ''Like I said before, I can't remember anything apart from that weird monster thing.'' 

''Nope. I just woke up all by myself in a classroom or somethin', and I had this weird wristband on.'' the baseball guy said. ''I walked around a bit, and then I found this lady. And now you two are here.'' 

''Well, what's your name?'' Nyoro asked. 

''Tell me yours first! I still don't trust you guys yet.'' 

''Didn't we all just address each other by our names?'' Nyoro sighed. ''Well, I'm Nyoro, since you apparently didn't hear Pai call me earlier. And this is Pai and Pochi, obviously.'' 

''...Name's Kansai. But I still don't trust any of you.''

''I think we should keep walking, to see if we can find anybody else.'' Pai said. ''Which way did you come from, Kansai? We'll go the opposite of that direction.'' 

''The right way. My right. That one.'' Kansai said, pointing in the direction of the hall on his right. 

''We get it.'' Nyoro muttered. ''Let's go, then.''

''Just didn't want anyone to get confused.'' 

''So, you really don't know any more than us?'' Pai asked. 

''Already told ya, I don't remember how I got here.'' Kansai said. ''And you guys are all the same, huh...'' 

''Hopefully we can find an answer to all of this soon.'' said Nyoro. ''This whole thing is a bit odd, though.'' 

The four walked in silence for a little while longer, before they reached a metal door secured with thick bolts.

''Do you think it's unlocked?'' Pochi wondered aloud. 

''Stand back, people. I'm gonna break it open.'' Kansai announced, raising his baseball bat and aiming for the door. 

''Yeah, that's not a good idea.'' said Nyoro, opening the door with ease, much to Kansai's disappointed sigh. She peered her head into the room cautiously, and then let the door swing back. ''Doesn't seem dangerous.'' she commented, before entering. Pochi followed her close behind. 

The room had metal plates covered on the walls, the floor, and the ceiling, which was rather... unsettling. Apart from that, there was nothing inside.

''Nobody in here. Let's head ba-'' 

Nyoro was cut off by the door slamming shut, followed by a strange, robotic-sounding voice, echoing throughout the room, saying: ''Welcome, participants. Please continue to the next room, where your first trial will begin. Thank you.'' After the voice had finished, one of the metal plates slid upwards, revealing another door on the opposite side of the room.

''Trial...?'' Pai said in a confused tone.

''...That wasn't creepy at all.'' Nyoro muttered. ''But we can't really go anywhere except forwards now.''

The next room was almost identical to the previous one, but had doors on each wall. Pochi could've sworn that he heard quite squabbling coming from one of them.

''Where did those voices come from?! Is - is - was that a fuckin' ghost?'' Kansai shuddered. ''You guys hear them too, right?! I'm gonna have to knock 'em out with my bat!'' he said, wildly swinging the baseball bat around. 

''That will probably just pass straight through a ghost.'' Pai commented. 

''How would you know? It's not like you've ever dealt with a ghost!'' 

''Actually, I have.'' 

''Wait, seriously?'' Kansai lowered his bat in surprise. 

''Maybe I'm serious, maybe I'm not.'' Pai yawned. 

''H-hey, don't mess around like that!'' Kansai yelped, as Pai laughed. 

The voices were getting closer and clearer, and Pochi could just make out a conversation between them. 

''Stop asking me what's going on! I'm just as clueless as you. And _you_ were the one who told me to go in there, so none of this is my fault!'' 

''B-but, I said we could together... I didn't mean just you!'' 

Two rather short looking people walked out the door on the left, a girl with red hair lashing out on a boy with curly hair, who seemed disheartened by her temper. They both paused their mostly one-sided bickering, and looked at the opposing group in confusion. The redhead girl was quick to jump to conclusions.

''Hey! Would you like to explain what the hell's going on?!'' 

''Calm down, Chuko, maybe they're just like us...'' the boy murmured. 

''I'm not calming down in a situation like this. And don't tell me what to do.'' 'Chuko' hissed. 

''Hey, he's right. We have no idea what's going on.'' Nyoro said, and the boy's eyes lightened up a little. 

From the other two doors, more quiet chattering could be heard. And again, more people emerged from them. 

''So, uh, is this some sort of escape room...? Because I don't remember - '' a boy with glasses spoke up, before being interrupted. 

''I don't think this is an escape room.'' a girl with purple-streaked hair said. ''Seems too sketchy to me. It doesn't look like anyone here can remember much before this.'' there was a short pause before the girl continued. ''...Well, since we're all here now, we should share any information we have as to what we're doing here, or how we even ended up here.'' 

A ripple of awkward silence filled the area, nobody replying. 

''Maybe we should all go around and introduce ourselves.'' The boy from earlier piped up. ''We might even recognize someone from their name.'' 

''But that would be incredibly dangerous!'' the boy with glasses exclaimed. ''Don't you know that you shouldn't give out your personal information to strangers?!'' 

''Well, I don't think it's that bad of an idea. Besides, we're only giving out names.'' The girl with purple streaks replied. ''I'll go first, just to start us off. My name is Jennu.'' 

''You can call me Mowchan!'' the boy with curly hair said cheerfully. ''It's nice to meet you all!'' 

''I'm Tattsun!'' the boy with glasses said. ''Even under these strange circumstances, I sincerely hope we all get along!'' _He's changed his mind a lot over this introduction thing..._ Pochi thought. 

''Well, aren't you two just little rays of sunshine.'' the redhead girl gave an empty laugh. ''I don't think most of us will be making friends in a situation like this. And if you are, it's kinda dumb.'' 

''Huh? What do you mean...?'' Mowchan said, looking a little discouraged. 

''She doesn't mean anything by it, buddy! We can be friends, too. She's just being bitchy for no reason.'' Kansai shrugged. 

''Excuse me?'' she snapped. ''Bitchy?'' 

''Hey hey, don't go off topic.'' Pai reminded them gently. ''There's no need to argue.'' 

''...My name's Chuko.'' Chuko huffed, crossing her arms. ''At least none of you _seem_ suspicious... but don't be mistaken. I'm not gonna let my guard down.'' 

''Bit uptight, aren't you?'' Kansai commented again. 

''Shut up.'' 

''My name is Nyoro. Pleased to meet you all.'' Nyoro's tone sounded confident, but Pochi could tell that she felt a little nervous. 

''My name is Pochi.'' Pochi said quietly. 

''My name's Kansai!'' Kansai said, with a more of an energetic demeanor than Pochi's first meeting with him. 

''Hi! I'm Pai!'' Pai said, waving her hand.

''You're being a little bit too friendly, don't cha think?'' Kansai sighed. ''You should be more cautious.'' 

''Oh... is that a bad thing? You sounded friendly, too.''

''Gah... that wasn't my intention...'' Kansai grumbled, scratching his head. 

''...Name's Aniki.'' the final stranger said. 

''Is that it?'' Jennu said quizzically.

''Yep.''

''Are we alllll done now?! This is taking waaaaaay too long!'' a strange voice yelled in frustration. ''We need to start it already! **The First Trial!''**

''The hell was that?'' said Chuko. ''First Trial...?'' 

''It was me! Pielope! Pielololon! ~'' a clown-like creature appeared before them. ''You're all so slow... we don't have all day, you know! And yes, you heard me right, the First Trial!'' 

''Oh, I was wondering what you were.'' Pai said calmly. 

''What's that supposed to mean?!'' Tattsun demanded. ''Could it perhaps be that you're a suspicious character after all...?!'' 

''No, I just saw her sitting in the corner. Looking all dead and lifeless.'' 

''Oh.'' Tattsun said. ''Wait, and you didn't point out that it was just laying there?!'' 

''No, I didn't want to interrupt anyone.'' 

''Can you please be quiet?! I'm trying to run a death game here, and I don't need any more distractions!'' Pielope cried. 

''Hold on now... death game?'' Nyoro said. ''Is this some kind of joke?'' 

''Farrrrrrrr from it! Pielololon! ~'' Pielope cheered. ''Now, if you could all line yourselves up against that wall there, so I can sort you into teams for... the First Trial!''

**Author's Note:**

> nyoro: you know what? i think we're gonna be friends *kazoo*
> 
> but wow! what a lovely sibling dynamic pochi has with nyoro! sure hope nothing traumatic happens to them later! haha.


End file.
